1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an x-ray examination apparatus including an x-ray source for producing an x-ray image by irradiating an object, radiation conversion apparatus for converting the x-ray image into a visible image, an imaging arrangement incorporating a plurality of image sensors for converting sub-images in the form of parts of the visible image into primary electronic sub-images and an image processor for producing a recombined electronic image from the primary electronic sub-images. The invention also relates to an imaging arrangement for use in an x-ray examination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An x-ray examination apparatus of said kind is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,460.
An x-ray examination apparatus as described in the cited reference comprises multiple image conversion means in that a plurality of semiconductor image sensors and optical coupling means having a plurality of lenses are provided for imaging respective regions of an output screen of an x-ray image intensifier onto respective semiconductor image sensors. Respective sub-images are detected by the semiconductor image sensors and image assembling is carried out by an electronic circuit to produce a recombined image from the sub-images. Only a limited number of errors in the recombined image are corrected together with image reconstruction. The cited reference teaches only about correcting errors due to failing photo-sensitive elements of the image sensors and about errors due to differences between average sensitivities of different image sensors.